<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>enter the void by guidedbypolaris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191105">enter the void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidedbypolaris/pseuds/guidedbypolaris'>guidedbypolaris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(u can read even without playing the game tho), Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Jongho is also there for a scene, Kingdom Hearts AU, Power of Friendship, done for the square enix collab pls check out the artworks on twitter!, i might have bended some universe rules a bit but i tried my best to follow canon infos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidedbypolaris/pseuds/guidedbypolaris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your best friend is lost in the birthplace of all darkness, there's no other choice aside defying it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong &amp; Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>enter the void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(if you like reading with music, i'd suggest <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLai0tn2DWP8dFadOE2vkwpD4R52aOf15B">these</a> ones)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His excited steps echoed by the long stairs inside that tower, followed by another set of steps in rush just to keep up with him, the voice of its owner sounding a lot more hesitant.</p>
<p>-Are you sure we shouldn’t be back already? I thought we should report our missions right away…</p>
<p>Oh, novices. Always so scared of messing up, they almost flirted with boredom. Hongjoong couldn’t say he was once like that too, since he never knew a younger day without a new mess – not in bad intention, but there was so much to discover! how not want to explore more of each world? –, only not getting in real trouble thanks to a more responsible company constantly by his side. As the years of training went by, he learned how to hold back most of his reckless impulses, enough to even be trusted with a new apprentice like Jongho, but he never fully stopped with some detours. It was worth it, and done with caution enough to not attract any attention.</p>
<p>-C’mon, I’m not holding you hostage for the week. – he was looking at the younger boy as he spoke, but moved his face back in the direction of his goal before proceeding – And you’ll thank me when you see the view up there!</p>
<p>Jongho would follow him even if complaining, so he wasn’t worried about being left alone – and, well, it’d be still a nice view by himself, just maybe too empty for him to bear with it. The top of the clock tower was a place to be shared – he heard about it as a group of friends talked about spending the end of the day there –, and, for the most he had to get used to going to nice places by himself in the last months, he didn’t want this echo in that friendly space.</p>
<p>Of course, the first one to step out of the staircase and walk into the balcony was Hongjoong, and he waited a bit until his current mission partner joined him, anxious to see his reaction. He felt like Jongho was going to say something, maybe even a reprehension, but he lost any train of thought from the previous seconds as his eyes acknowledged the scenario. A soft “wow” escaped his lips as he got closer to the border, moving his head to appreciate how it was possible to see the entire town below them. Twilight Town was such a cozy place, forever bathed by a warm orange tone as the sun never set and never rose – as the name said, an eternal twilight.</p>
<p>-I said it. – the older boy hummed, sitting down on the edge of the place</p>
<p>-Isn’t this dangerous?</p>
<p>-Nah, I’ve done this a thousand times already, don’t worry. – he replied, swinging his legs and seeming really calm about being there – We really couldn’t go back without this. You don’t experience Twilight Town for real without coming here! Or without the ice-cream that is a trademark around here, we should stop by the store before heading back.</p>
<p>-Are you sure we aren’t sticking around for too long? – Jongho asked once again just to be sure</p>
<p>-Calm down, kid, it’s not even been an hour since we cleaned the mess. And we deserve some break, don’t we?</p>
<p>The apprentice had to agree, going his focus back to the scenario and smiling with that.</p>
<p>-You seem to know a lot about the worlds. – he commented after some silent seconds</p>
<p>-Well, it’s not my first month as a keyblade wielder… And I always try to learn the most I can! Not only to keep the disguise, but we gonna protect all these worlds, right? It’s good knowing a thing or two about what we’re working with.</p>
<p>-This is what you tell the Masters to justify when you arrive late, right?</p>
<p>Not a lie, and it automatically pulled to surface the first time he heard that as an excuse, almost sounding like it was from too long ago. Hongjoong should have laughed wholeheartedly at that, but the sound came out broken, lost somewhere in his mind, and before he knew, his hand searched for the necklace he always carried around.</p>
<p>-Yeah, you read right through me…</p>
<p>The contrast in the mood didn’t pass unnoticed by Jongho, who hesitated a bit, but couldn’t hold back the question.</p>
<p>-Did I say something wrong?</p>
<p>-What? – the older boy seemed to be pulled out of a trance – Oh, no! No, it’s just… – he took a deep breath before starting again – At first, I was just curious. I couldn’t stop thinking how this was a chance in a million, we not only know there are more than our home worlds out there, we can visit them! How many things we can know, new people we can meet and learn from, it’s all fascinating! But, yeah, Masters generally don’t accept that as a reasonable reason to go around visiting places without a formal mission.</p>
<p>-You visited worlds just for fun? – the surprise was clear on his voice</p>
<p>-Sometimes. Why do we have the ability for it if not to use it? Anyways… of course I was caught at some point. And that was what my best friend said to save me. But he really made a good point, and I started seeing by this option too. So, I’m not lying, even if it wasn’t my first motivation to travel around.</p>
<p>His hand was still on the necklace, fidgeting on the glass that formed its star-shaped pendant.</p>
<p>-He was your mission partner?</p>
<p>-Most of times. We had a really good harmony, but he was the most dedicated in our group, so of course he became a Master before me…</p>
<p>-Ah… - Jongho made an understanding sound – He must be in some important mission now, right?</p>
<p>The true answer almost escaped from his lips, but thankfully he was able to keep it inside. The young apprentice didn’t deserve to be doomed with apprehension so soon on his journey. Let him face the darkness monsters just on the surface, without knowing about their homeland, and about how even a Master can be pulled there and not find a way back.</p>
<p>-Yeah… I really wanna pass on my next Mark of Mastery try. Then we can find each other again.</p>
<p><em>Just wait a bit more</em>, he wished for the sky, that infinite sky that touched every world and realm, and maybe his friend too. <em>I know you can still be found, and I promise I will do it.</em></p>
<p>-It’s a great motivation. – Jongho had a sincere smile when looking at him to answer – I’m sure you will.</p>
<p>-Our hearts are our best guides, right? – and barely an hour had gone by with them sharing curiosities about travels before the older boy jumped back to the floor of the balcony – But let’s go, I think the Sea-Salt ice cream store might close soon, and we can’t lose this!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Seonghwa! Seonghwa!</p>
<p>In a way, he didn’t need to scream that name since he was running in the direction of its owner, but he wanted to call his attention anyways since the older boy had a book in hands. Always finding a way to improve himself, even on spare time, of course. Hongjoong caught up to him a bit out of breath, but at least it wouldn’t stop his voice from working.</p>
<p>-Hi, Hongie. – Seonghwa raised his gaze from the pages, full attention on the one who just arrived – Any mission for us?</p>
<p>-Oh, no! At least not for now… I came here for another reason. – he got something out of the pocket of his jacket, trying not to think too much or he’d back down on that action – I made you this!</p>
<p>Hongjoong considered a good sign how it just needed a second for him to understand what that was, clearly seen by how emotion took over those shining eyes. On his hand, there was a star-shaped pendant, glass with different colors making each of the five pieces of it, all connected by a tiny blue butterfly in the middle.</p>
<p>-Is that… a wayfinder?</p>
<p>The younger boy opened a big smile, nodding his head excitedly, the feeling of a mission accomplished warming his heart. A recurrent topic on apprentices’ chats was their birthplaces, since all of them lived in different worlds before being dragged to that training sanctuary – homesickness was a requested counter effect for being chosen by the keyblade, it seemed –, and Seonghwa always talked with such fondness about the group of islands he recognized as home. The calm routine permeated by the sea breeze, the walks by the waves and the countless shells spread through the sand, seeing the sun set on that never ending horizon under the shadow of a palm tree. And there was a special fruit born on those trees, only found on those islands, which carried the rumor of, if you shared it with someone, both destinies would be tied together. No matter what happened, both people would always find each other, and this inspired the creation of wayfinders. Copying the shape of said fruit and made of seashells also only found around those beaches, it was said to be a lucky charm for travelers, and the island boy already commented how he’d have got one if he knew how his destiny was tied to travelling.</p>
<p>-Yes! – he moved his gaze to the object to explain his creative process – I couldn’t get the specific shells you said, sorry for that, and I didn’t know your favorite color so I tried with a lot of them… And I put a butterfly because you see a lot of them around here, so it makes it a lucky charm from here too!</p>
<p><em>And also because I like them a lot and it could be some kind of signature</em>, but that detail could go silent. However, thinking this made him realize how the one receiving the gift was quiet for way too long, and he raised his gaze to meet Seonghwa’s eyes, just to see the galaxy in them glowing with unshed tears.</p>
<p>-That’s was really thoughtful of you. – he finally got the wayfinder, looking at it as if it was the most valuable piece of gold – Thank you.</p>
<p>-You’re welcome.</p>
<p>The older boy put it around his neck, a tender smile while holding his gift.</p>
<p>-Just out of curiosity, did you make one for you too?</p>
<p>The question caught Hongjoong completely off guard.</p>
<p>-No? I mean, it’s really beautiful, but it’s more meaningful to you…</p>
<p>-But friends also get these together. Since the paopu fruit ties destinies, it’s believed wayfinders attract something similar too…</p>
<p>His brain wasn’t assimilating any other words after the first sentence.</p>
<p>-You… consider us friends?</p>
<p>This time, the older boy was the one with a surprised expression.</p>
<p>-Yes? Why not?</p>
<p>-I stress you out in every mission we get together!</p>
<p>-Because you’re way too reckless for the brilliant warrior you are. – this shut him up for good, therefore Seonghwa could go on – You’re smart and genuinely creative, I don’t know how the hell you make those magic mixes work but they do. You’re really good in art and in finding new ways of doing things, as you just showed by making this. – and there was a soft smile to finish his words – I really appreciate your company.</p>
<p>Hongjoong would need to set fire to an entire training arena in order to process those compliments he didn’t know how to handle, but, for the current moment, he had to keep himself stable enough to answer as a normal person and don’t mess up with that good picture.</p>
<p>-Thank you. I… appreciate your company a lot too.</p>
<p>And that sentence wasn’t made up to be a beautiful reply, but the truth. For the most he complained about Seonghwa doing everything by the book, and maybe envied a bit the best apprentice of the class, he’d never not recognize how great he was – as a fighter and as a person. His soothing and caring personality shone almost as much as his fighting abilities, which was pretty remarkable, and being recognized as someone brilliant by him was a gift enough to balance the one he gave.</p>
<p>(Or maybe not, the island boy was still holding it like it was the most precious possession he had)</p>
<p>-I’ll make one for me too. – he said after some seconds, but didn’t resist to ask in a joking tone – But are you sure you wanna tie your destiny to me?</p>
<p>-I could live with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As time went by, they couldn’t exactly blame on luck being together, because they constantly chose it. Only when Seonghwa became a Master before the younger boy their paths started to diverge, since he had some new missions Hongjoong couldn’t join, but both would always find time to catch up about each other’s routine and go exploring some new worlds together.</p>
<p>Until the day the only thing that came back was a sorrowful message. <em>Seonghwa fell into the Realm of Darkness</em>. He didn’t remember which words came before, or the explanation of what happened that came later, everything dragged into the emptiness those words meant. The next month – and maybe the next, and the next, he really wasn’t keeping anything accountable – was a complete blank space in his mind, everything losing meaning after that loss. What could mean be a warrior of light when a whole star could be eclipsed like that? How could he be of any strength if, when his best friend most needed, he wasn’t there to help?</p>
<p>But then, at some point, the hopelessness became anger. Hongjoong wouldn’t allow the universe to write such stupid ending for that heart. So, in the middle of his training, he started gathering every information he could about that damned place. He’d defy it and he’d win.</p>
<p>Months were needed to reach the point where he had what it took to reach it, but there he was. It wasn’t an easy task, considering how the Realm of Darkness was a tricky place with no maps traced – it was a common belief it changed locations and forms each time someone dared to cross its paths. That’s why any effort to try to rescue someone that fell there most of times would go wrong, so it didn’t take much to be considered a lost cause when someone was pulled into that hell. However, if there was something he was taught again and again after being chosen by the keyblade, was that his most important strength was his heart. “May your heart by your guiding key”, apprentices and Masters muttered every day, and there was no force stronger against darkness than a true and deep bond between hearts. Their destiny was to find each other, wasn’t it? No darkness could change that, not even at its core.</p>
<p>And he made sure to be prepared to face that challenge. After the first apathetic months, his determination to become a Master with the goal of being able to reach that realm led him to a much more intense training than what he usually did. Hongjoong was ready to face the endless waves of heartless, the constant temptations to his mind, everything.</p>
<p>He was ready to face a lot of occasions, except one.</p>
<p>The sound of waves told him a new scenario was close before his vision could, but soon he could see the beach. As in everything in that damned place, colors were dull and grayscale, and even sand and water weren’t exceptions. There was a faint light coming from the moon – or what was supposed to be a moon at least –, and it was what highlighted the silhouette standing on the water surface. Maybe he could be surprised by the unusual physics, but Hongjoong’s mind was entirely tuned on who he recognized as the one standing there.</p>
<p>-Seonghwa! – his voice escaped with the strength of how much he was missing being able to call that name, and his feet started running before any command – Seonghwa! I finally found…</p>
<p>However, as the older boy turned around, the words died. Hongjoong halted right after the first steps into the water, losing his sense of action as their gazes met. Eyes never lie, open windows to everyone’s heart, and his best friend’s were taken over by the amber tone of corruption.</p>
<p>-Hwa… what happened…?</p>
<p>He knew exactly the answer for that, but he couldn’t believe darkness reached that heart.</p>
<p>-What happens when you’re left behind in this place. – he raised his hand, materializing his weapon once used to fight for the light, but now one more thing devoid of color – You rot.</p>
<p>-No. – the younger Master entered in a defensive stance, knowing he wouldn’t get out of that without a fight – You’re still there. And I’ll bring you back.</p>
<p>He got a disdainful smile as answer, venom dripping from the next sentence.</p>
<p>-You were never on my level, Hongjoong.</p>
<p>-You’d be surprised with how much better I got.</p>
<p>The sentence was barely finished when Seonghwa made the first move, nearly not being blocked, and it was clear how the dark energy inside him was making him stronger. Hongjoong knew he had to tire him out to get any chance of bringing him to light, but it wasn’t an easy thing to do – and not only due to him being a skilled fighter. Actually, the way he fought was one of the minor worries, since Hongjoong knew it too well. He recognized a lot of those moves, a lot of defenses and evasions didn’t need to be thought through because he already knew by heart the way his fight worked.</p>
<p>And that pointed out to what really was a challenge there: He didn’t want to be in that confrontation. And facing how this was the opposite of what echoed from his opponent, something crystal clear anytime their keyblades clashed against each other and the younger boy felt a much heavier blow than what he was used to in his training afternoons, didn’t help anything. His friend didn’t have any of that teaching fondness anymore, just a cruel determination in hurting him.</p>
<p>The younger Master had to recognize, though, he wouldn’t reach his goal by simply dodging every attack. For the most he didn’t like it, he’d have to fight like he meant it, using every ace up his sleeve as if he was facing a real enemy. And, as Seonghwa himself pointed out years before, he was great in coming up with unexpected attacks, and these gave him the upper hand on that combat. Some damage was already dealt as their keyblades met once again, but, this time, his own was charged with electricity, undeniably felt by his opponent.</p>
<p>-Sorry for this. – Hongjoong whispered before pushing him away with a magical impulse</p>
<p>Seonghwa rolled over the water’s surface for a few meters, no reaction from his body this time, finally tired out. However, as he didn’t stand up, the scenario seemed to feel his loss and reacted to it. The once stable basis seemed to remember what water was meant to do naturally, swallowing the unconscious boy and pulling him down below. Hongjoong was obviously surprised, and didn’t react quick enough to get him before he was fully submerged – and the water refused to yield to any of his attempts of going into it. He was kneed down, punching the surface as if it was something breakable, but barely got a splash out of it. It clicked in his mind how that water wasn’t simply the element, but dark energy in itself, using a weak moment to reclaim that pure heart and denying the perfect moment for the light warrior to pull him back from there.</p>
<p>Hongjoong couldn’t allow seeing that chance being taken from him.</p>
<p>Holding his weapon with his hand right in front of his chest, the younger Master took a deep breath, cleaning his mind of any fear and doubt lingering and leaving space for his soft feelings to take over. The memories around Seonghwa flooded his thoughts, the warmth of his smile and dedication, the laughs and discoveries shared, their unbreakable connection carved in an unique traditional gift never far from themselves… all of that was the light powering the next move as he raised his keyblade and pierced the surface with all the strength inside him.</p>
<p>Later, when trying to recall what happened right after, Hongjoong wouldn’t be sure of which word would be the right one to use. He wasn’t sure if the sea opened a path for him, or if he fell into it too, or if there was some kind of explosion that fused air and water. He could just remember feeling the wave of energy after the first second of that powerful clash, and then seeing Seonghwa once again, and this time with an essential difference: his eyes were back at the comforting galaxy they always were. He could also remember their hands reaching each other, and that was everything that truly mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa couldn’t remember the last time he was awake – and, considering the tangled mess his mind was at the moment, maybe he didn’t wanna know. Waking up was generally a blurred moment of the day, but the confusion felt deeper this time, and colder too. His eyes opened in a lazy move, and the sunny day didn’t help getting thoughts in order, especially for how he couldn’t brush off the sensation telling him this was the opposite scenario of the last time he saw anything.</p>
<p>At least, the sound of waves helped bringing a bit of calm in the middle of those endless questions, but then this information got him curious, and this feeling just got louder as he realized he was lying down on sand. The boy put himself sat in a rush, seeing the waves breaking down a few meters away, and a familiar harbor with small boats attached to it not too far away.</p>
<p>-Destiny Islands? – the name of his homeworld escaped his lips without any intention of being answered, but it was good for realizing he wasn’t alone</p>
<p>-It’s really a beautiful place, gotta give this to you.</p>
<p>The familiar voice made him move his head in the same second, meeting his best friend right by his side. It was comforting, for sure, but it was also more puzzling. How did both end up on that world? And why did his smile seemed so much brighter, as if seeing each other was a much greater thing than the casualty he was used to?</p>
<p>-Why are we here?</p>
<p>-You don’t remember? – Hongjoong replied, clearly lost</p>
<p>-No. – he ran his hand through his hair, looking away for a moment – To be honest, my head is a mess… I could use some enlightenment about the last days.</p>
<p>The younger boy’s expression went down while answering that.</p>
<p>-You fell into the Realm of Darkness. And it wasn’t days ago, but months…</p>
<p>Now his brain really short-circuited. Months inside the nebula of heartless? No wonder his thoughts were a mess, but how the hell was him back in safety?</p>
<p>-What? – a weak word was everything his confusion managed to let out</p>
<p>-I’m sorry it took me so long to get to you! I needed some training to get through the Mark of Mastery exam and understanding that place better…</p>
<p>Too much information being thrown at him, so the next question wasn’t the smartest one.</p>
<p>-You’re a Master now?</p>
<p>-Stop with the surprised tone. – the younger boy huffed</p>
<p>-Not for this! But… you really went down there for me?</p>
<p>-What else was I supposed to do? Stupid... – he replied as if it was the most obvious action to be done, and maybe it was for his heart – And I opened a portal from here because… well, I imagined maybe coming from your home would help me reaching you more easily. Not sure if it really worked…</p>
<p>They could discuss that theory later, but, on that moment, he could only focus on how many lengths Hongjoong had gone through to get him back, and also becoming aware of how close he was of never seeing a clear sky again. As the waves of the sea, emotions took over him and, before he knew, Seonghwa threw himself to a tight hug, being reassured he was there, in a safe place, with his best friend at reach. And, feeling how much warmth that simple action brought, he couldn’t deny a realization.</p>
<p>-Didn’t need to. I already have a home right here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>officially entering the writiny community with a kh au wasn't the original plan but it surely fits me<br/>and i never know what to say here ksdksjdask but thanks a lot for reading! i loved being part of this collab, working with kh universe feels like home to me &lt;3 (it wont be my last kh au for sure, just maybe in another fandom)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>